Basic skin cleansing activities have been long addressed by the personal care industry. Removing soil from the skin is a worldwide requirement of the consumer population that has been met by the available skin cleansing products. The consumer population is now looking for additional benefits beyond basic cleansing. Skin conditioning i.e. smoothness, texture, etc., is a desired characteristic and brought about through the presence of emollients in a basic skin cleansing composition. Additionally, the presence of components which bring about an antibacterial effect on the skin are now becoming ever more acceptable and desirable by the consumer population.
Delivering a benefit to the skin other than cleansing during the cleansing process has been receiving increasing attention in the last few years. For example, the disclosure of dual compartment delivery systems to deliver benefit agents to the skin as well as larger sized droplets of the benefit agent are now known. However, in order to achieve these results the composition must be compatibilized, as assessed by stability parameters over a period of time and a range of temperatures. Such parameters include maintenance of visual phase integrity and viscosity. These parameters are particularly significant for liquid compositions wherein the large quantity of water make the establishment of a stable composition more difficult, particularly when substantially water insoluble benefit agents are dispersed in water.
It has now been found that a liquid aqueous composition suitable for cleansing the skin and comprising
a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixtures thereof; PA1 b. a silicone; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material; PA1 d. a cationic polymer; and PA1 e. the balance water PA1 a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixture thereof; PA1 b. a silicone in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt % of the composition; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 d. a cationic polymer in quantities of from about 0.02 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 e. a combination of a hydroxy alkyl cellulose and a copolymer of a long chain alkylacrylate monomer and one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and one or more of a methyl, ethyl or propyl ester of said acid(s) wherein the copolymer is cross linked with an allylic ether of a polyol, said combination in sufficient quantities to bring about a stabilized composition as visually evaluated; and PA1 f. the balance water. PA1 stearyldimenthylbenzyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride; PA1 nonylbenzylethyldimethyl ammonium nitrate; PA1 tetradecylpyridinium bromide; PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 cetylpyridinium chloride PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 laurylisoquinolium bromide; PA1 ditallow(Hydrogenated)dimethyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dilauryldimethyl ammonium chloride; and PA1 stearalkonium chloride. PA1 (I) cationic polysaccharides; PA1 (II) cationic copolymers of saccharides and synthetic cationic monomers, and PA1 (III) synthetic polymers selected from the group consisting of: PA1 12 wt % sodium laureth(2) sulfate PA1 3 wt % cocoamidopropylbetaine PA1 1.2 wt % decylpolyglycoside PA1 0.2 wt % polyquat 7 active PA1 various other components including emollient(s), preservatives and fragrances PA1 water, q.s.
can be successfully compatibilized by the addition of a combination of a hydroxy alkyl cellulose and a copolymer of a long chain alkylacrylate monomer and one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and one or more of a methyl, ethyl or propyl ester of said acid(s) wherein the copolymer is cross linked with an allylic ether of a polyol.
Since neither one of these two compatibilizing agents alone stabilizes the composition at the quantities employed for each alone, there may be an unknown interaction occurring among the composition components. The usage of these two compatibility agents together bring about a composition which maintains visual phase integrity over a specific period of time and a wide temperature range. Additionally, the viscosity of the composition remains stable within reasonable tolerances over a specific period and a wide temperature range.